A speaker is a device converting electrical signals generated by a signal input source such as an amp or the like into sound waves.
Such a speaker includes a vibrating plate that is vibrated by the electrical signals input thereto. In order to vibrate the vibrating plate according to the input electrical signals, the speaker includes a voice coil receiving the input electrical signals and connected to the vibrating plate. In addition, the speaker includes a magnet creating a magnetic field.
Such a configuration creates a magnetic field around the voice coil when the electrical signals are input to the voice coil. The voice coil is vibrated by interactions between the magnetic field formed around the magnet and the magnetic field formed around the voice coil due to the electrical signals input to the voice coil. The vibrations of the voice coil cause the vibrating plate connected to the voice coil to vibrate, such that sound waves may be generated.
In order to input the electrical signals to the voice coil, a suspension electrically connected to a signal input source such as an amp or the like may be used. One end of the suspension may be electrically connected to the voice coil to allow for vibrations thereof and the other end thereof may be connected to the vibrating plate. Accordingly, the electrical signals generated by the signal input source are input to the voice coil through the suspension, and the voice coil is vibrated according to the electrical signals input thereto.
The suspension serves to transmit the electrical signals generated by the signal input source to the voice coil and also serves as a damper supporting the voice coil in order to allow the voice coil to vibrate in place.
According to the related art, the suspension is not integrated with a speaker frame forming a casing of a speaker and including the above-mentioned elements of the speaker provided therein. In this case, a speaker assembly process requires a process of installing the suspension in the speaker frame. That is, a speaker manufacturing process is increased so that manufacturing time and costs required therefor may be increased.